The Return
by Clarial
Summary: May, 2000. One year after Digimon Adventure, the chosen children come back. But there's something left untold, and for a good reason. It regards a new world but also, the beggining of a long lasting romance. Written faithfully to the original characters of the children. Spoiler: Fluffy, adventure-like, Sorato story. They are both 12 years old.
1. Chapter 1

_**May 2000.**_

The Chosen Children give up the power of their Crests in order to free the Four Holy Beasts.

It was over. The digi-children walked with their digimons side by side, making up for the time apart. Taichi talked on and on, and so did Agumon. All the others spoke cheerfully, interrupted by Mimi's loud giggles, and walked towards the place where they had to say goodbye, once again. Byomon hold Sora tight and kept babbling her feelings for Sora, as always, who was fallowed by close by Matt and Takeru, who laughed at their uncontrollable happiness. Suddenly, the moment came, and Jennai appeared. The kids were all in a meadow, seated in a circle.

'Children' he said in his grave, tired voice 'I'm afraid you can't leave just yet.'

The regretful tone in his voice couldn't have been more innapropriate, since all the kids looked at each other with quick looks only to know they all agreed:

'It's fine! We'll stay a little longer!'

'That's not all, I'm afraid. There is still one thing left to do. You see...' The old man looked up like to see if an idea of how to break the news to them fell from the sky. 'Hmm... Well. There is one creature that has something we need... I mean... Kids.' He open his eyes like he never opened before. The kids all stepped back in amazement. 'There is something I am going to tell you that is very secret. Very secret indeed|'

'What is it?' Was Izzy quick question, naturally succeeding.

'That thing...we need... is not _here._'

'Then where the hell is it?!' Taichi was short of patience, as always.

'It's in another world.'

The answer made them all opened their mouths in surprise except for Taichi.

'Alright, it's in our world. We'll get and it will be fine.'

Matt rolled his eyes. 'No, you dumbass...'

'It's in a world where we never beem before', was Hikari quick answer to her brother.

'What? That's...' Taichi looked at Izzy. 'That's impossible right?

Sora, seated next to Matt, intervened. 'Well, if there's the digi world, why shouldn't be another one? It's not that weird.'

They all looked at her. She seemed calm, but the worried look on her face wasn't fading. 'But do we have to go there?'

Jennai looked straight to them. 'Yes and no.'

Mimi broke suddenly: ' I don't want to! I want to go home! Two worlds are quite enough for me!' And looked around for more followers.

'I mean' said Jennai 'that I can't take all of you. Two will be enough... but I am note shure if it's safe.'

The expected sentence came.

' I will go' said Taichi. They all started to speak at same time. Agumon agreed with Taichi, Yamato said he would go to, Hikari and Takeru started to plee them not to, Izzy looked introspectively at the ground still digesting the information, and Joa and Mimi looked at each other in early panic, until Joe said that since he was the oldest he should go, but waited that someone stopped him.

'Stop all of you!' cried Sora. 'Nobody's going until Jennai finishes what he's saying. If it's really not safe, and I mean... it's worse then here, then what can we do?'

'Nonsense, Sora, nothing can be worse that a world full of monsters!' was Taichi's mocking answer.

'Oh, shut up!' said Matt. 'She's right. Let him finish.'

'Yes..hmm. I will...think this up more deeply. You see digimons can't go in there.' Jennai looked down. Takeru hold Patamon closer.

'Not even me... only you.'

Silence followed, until Hikari soft voice broke it:

'We're the chosen ones...in another world?'

'Well, they don't really need you... but they have something I need to retreve...'

'What's that?' Taichi asked.

'_An egg_.'


	2. Chapter 2

'A digimon egg? asked Takeru.

'Yes. It has travelled there by accident. It...is the egg of a guardian. An important one in coming times.'

'How do we get there?', Matt asked.

'Throught _there_.'

Far from them there was a high hill. There was a breach toring it in the middle. From where they were standing they couldn't tell how big it was.

'There's a cave in there... Well, forget it, we'll talk tomorrow.'

Jennai refused to give anymore information, in spite of the cries of the children. He just warned them to wait until the next day, that he had to think during the night what was the next thing to be done. They had to sleep now. Night was coming, the chill was in the air, and the sky was turning from pink to a dark lavender.

The children chose to camp in a lower part of the meadow. Leafs of enormous size were used as matresses, sheets and pillows. The digimons soft, eager and kind warmt were also useful. Taichi tucked his little sister and fell assleep next to her almost imediately. That was the custom with Taichi, as well with Agumon. His snorring ecoed down the meadow, scaring small, frighted digimons. Gatomon kept an eye opened for a while, then finally, not feeling danger, started to purr.

Mimi and Izzy fell asleep close to each other with their partners near, followed by Gomamon and Joe, who struggled to sleep but whose nerves were so tired from the journey that finally gave in. Following were Sora, Pyomon and finally Matt, Gabumon, Patamon and Takeru.

'Why, Takeru?...'

'Because... we always did.'

'But you're older now... by one year. And you sleep _alone_ at home!'

'We always slept together before, why does that bother you now? Besides, I missed you, you were supposed to go to sleepover at Mom's last month and you didn't. In fact, I've been at your house every two months last year, and you never repaid the visit. And besides', he added adult-like, 'I love you.'

Sora smiled hearing them. TK was so adorable. If she had a son someday, she wanted him to be just like Takeru. She hadn't seen him in a while, since their schools weren't near, and realised how she had miss the company of the two brothers. Actually, she didn't quite know why she worried about those two so often. She supposed that like the rest of the group, they were like family.

She heard Yamato sigh in defeat 'All right, come here...'

Takeru wrapped his arms around Matt's neck and sniff in his hair. Sora was sure that Takeru got his way with Matt everytime he wanted something, but in fact, that was always the case with everyone. He was too adorable to resist anyway. Matt gave him a kiss in the forehead, and Takeru kissed his big brother's cheek more than once. It was the case to wonder that if in an alternative past in which they grew up together they would find each other annoying and fight all the time like all the brothers she knew. But those two were special. Also special was the kind of patience that Matt showed to TK, that he didn't give anyone alse.

She saw Matt look around. Probably to see if anyone had hear the kisses, she thought in amusement. Pyomon kep talking on and on. 'And Sora could stay with Pyomon forever... but you could return sometimes if you liked. But we could have a house like yours, right here. The two of us... I could learn how to cook!' She rolled her eyes in disbelief. 'All right Pyomon, you know we have to go back. Youre getting back to the same. Now sleep.' They both closed their eyes, Pyomon saying goodnight in a sing-like tone.

But what imediately filled Sora's mind was the task in front of them. If they were to go, who was to go? Again, danger was ahead, and a band of children had to fight it? Taichi was to go for sure. And Matt, also. Her heart beated faster. _A cave_. Why did it had to be a cave? She let her mind ramble through her crush. An on going crush on her childhood friend, Taichi Kamyia, that she had been experiencing for, what, half a year? She was changing, she tought. She liked him, and she had liked Taichi for a long time, but know it was different. But all he cared about was soccer, and now, truth was she was getting over soccer. He had made fun of her when she had told him, moking her, saying she was becoming a part of the girly club at school, picking up boyfriends and stuff. In the old days it would just have annoyed her, but now, he hurt her feelings. He was always, constantly, hurting her feelings...

And now here they were together, and she couldn't stop worrying, once more; she should know what was better for the group. She usually adviced Tai on that, but what was she supposed to do? Stop him by force when he insisted on going? Matt could help her, but if it was the case he would certainly join Tai. Oh, it was so hard... Unless... she could go herself. She wasn't sure she could, but at least nobody else got hurt. She could deal with Pyomon when she came back. The more she tought of this possibility, the more reasonable it sounded. After all it was an egg. She could find it on her own. She turned sides once more in her bed, more and more distant from sleeping. And then suddenly...

Sora noticed something had changed and her auburn eyes opened wide. She noticed that Takeru was well wrapped up in his leaf-like bed, alone. She looked for Yamato with her eyes, when she saw a shadow coming up the hill.

Since she couldn't sleep either, she thought of joining him. But... could it be that he also...?

'Yamato...' He starled when he heard her.

'Oh. Sora.' He sighted in relief. 'I thought it was TK. Go back to bed, it's cold out here.'

'I know... but I can't sleep.'

'Hmm... You worried, huh? I should have guessed...'

'Why?' She smiled in an angry way. 'Because I am the worry, mother-like type? I can't get enough of that.'

'No. I meant, you always tend to come up with the most...reasonable ideas for the group.' He tried to finish the sentence in a dry tone.

Sora looked at her friend in a different way than usual. 'Was that a compliment?'

'Maybe. I mean... Well, you are the mother type. Takeru said more than once while we were here you were his mother.' She saw him put his serious, cool, typical Yamato's face back on, when he said this a matter-of-fact tone.

'That would make me you mother too you know.' She laughed.

'I know, But I meant figurativel-'

'Yes, all right, got it. But why did you come here?'

'TK was choking me.'

'No, he wasn't.'

Matt looked at her. He wasn't sure whay to say to her. He couldn't make up some lie like he would to his brother, or Mimi, or Izzy, or any other kid. Sora was smart, and she had also this ability of sometimes antecipating what he was doing, in a way that scared him aand made him respect her.

'I know what you're going to do.' Her eyes shut a little while was closer to him and looked at him face for any trace of insecurity. He took on step towards her, and gave in. He just couldn't lie to her, not to one of his best friends.

She crossed her arms and he saw that particular worried look on her face. He guessed he got that a lot from her.

_A cave._

'You can't go in there alone.'

'Look, I thought...' Matt let down his guard this time. 'If out there is dangerous...then only a smart person should go, someone that can escape dangers, get in, get out quick and without getting hurt. And I have the feeling...'

'...that Taichi isn't the right person this time? Yes, I don't want him to go either.'

There was a pause. 'But I don't want to go either, Matt. It's not a good idea. You could...stay there, and TK would worry so much.'

'...Why are you up?'

'What?'

'Haven't you got the same idea? Were you thinking of going there?'

'No, I just thought I could go there and if I looked I would get a better picture of what we're facing.'

'Yeah...me too.' They looked at each other, none believing the other.

'Do you want to go?' Sora asked before he could.

'Let _me_ go.'

'Why? Because I'm a girl?' It was the first time he was refusing her help.

'No, of course not. But I don't want you to...'

' If we're going to see it' Sora stared at him and was just an inch from his nose, 'and only to see it, then I won't get hurt.'

' Fine.' Yamato said.

And they were on the way to the cliff.


	3. Chapter 3

Matt and Sora were on their way. The night involved them like sweet dark cotton, since there was a mist in the air, and noises of all kind were heard from afar. Sora looked at the boy next to her. Yamato Ishida had always been a mystery to her. Probably the more distant child of the group, building walls around him that prevented him from getting hurt. Reflecting on his past, with his parents' divorce and all, that had never been very surprising to her. She understood him very well, better than any other kid in the group, because she also had to live with an absent parent, but in Matt's case it was his mother... Sora knew that was harder. And yet, were they close friends?

Sora reflected and concluded that the answer was yes. Usually, a look at each other was enough to know they agreed at something. Silence was never awkward, but comfortable. But they never really talked, except once or twice, discussing their next step in their quest, or in group. She had this feeling that perhaps he was the one that liked her the _less_ of all the children... not a strong dislike, but _indifference_. That feeling gave her strenght to... to what? To understand him, to be close to him, be useful to him, to... Was this a fault of hers? Try to please everyone and be...loved by everyone? That was one scary, sad idea.

But Yamato Ishida always occupied a great deal of her thoughts. When Sora had a disbelief on her crest and had hidden, helping the others without their knowledge, Matt had been one of her top priorities, even bofore Taichi. Long ago Sora had worried about him revolting against Taichi, and joining the dark forces, hoping, praying that he didn't. After all, he was a child. But only him could take that decision, and he maybe he wouldn't listen to her anyway. Now, perhaps he would.

And now here they were, working together. Alone. Silence would become awkward this time, Sora thought.

'Why did you decided to come, Yamato?'

Matt looked at her. Unlike Sora, Matt didn't think much about her, not in particular, or anyone else for that matter, except his little brother and himself. This night was the first time that Matt gave a thought to one of his closest friends, Sora Takenouchi. They had never talked much. But they shared much. He_ knew_ her.

For the last half hour he had been wondering if his friend coming with him was a good idea. He had arrived to the conclusion that it wasn't a bad idea. Sora was smart, brave, and sensible and if he was to face challenges, she was the person of the group that had the best judgement. Koushiro might be intelligent, but Sora was the one more fit to make decisions. She worried a bit too much, though. Not that she showed it clearly, like Mimi, but Yamato knew her and he knew when she was troubled. But he could calm her down, or he could try.

'I... I wanted to do what is best for the group.'

'Regardless of what happens to you?' Sora had a sad look on her face.

'You can't do that, Yamato...'

'And yet, you'd do the same.' His tone was harsh. Yamato's tone was harsh. Yamato wasn't kind, not on the outside.

'It's different. I don't have a little brother who would miss me. And besides' she continued, because she wanted to change the subject, 'none of us is getting hurt. We have to stay positive.'

'Bullshit. You don't know if we'd get hurt, because none of us know what is out there. You know, you speak things you don't mean, just to please and calm people. You don't have to do that to me.'

Sora started, her whole expression hurt and broken. Matt regretted his words immediately. He had no intention to hurt, but... has usual, his words had gotten out in anger before he could control himself. He had never spoken to her like that, except for that one time, when TK was kidnapped by Puppetmon...

'I... sorry, Sora. I didn't mean that.'

'No... you're right.' Sora wiped a tear from her face as Matt looked down, angry with himself for causing her to be like this. 'You know, sometimes I think you're the only one who can't see right through me.' Her face shaken from sadness. The night was getting colder and a dark void was groing inside her. It was like she was being pulled down.

'What... do you mean?'

'I mean, people think I am the wisest, the big sister, who always knows what is best, the good, well behaved girl, but I am just scared as they are.'

'We all are. We know you're scared.' Matt was close to her know, they both had stopped and he desperately wanted to calm her, to fix what he had done.

'I am not the good girl everyone thinks, and I think of running and leaving them. And never stop running.'

'No, you don't. You wouldn't do that...'

'You know this.' She shoke with crying now. 'Sometimes I think you look at me in a angry way because you _know_.'

All of his body was fill with a sensation of surprise and shock. She thought he hated her? He shouted now:

'I never in my life thought that of you! We're friends! I... like you.'

Sora ceased to cry. Now sadness had gone and a sense of shame filled her.

'And what does it matter to you what I think? It doesn't matter what anyone thinks! You are who you want to be! If you are always doing what others want you to do, you'll never be happy.'

Sora wiped her tears. 'I...God, Yamato, I'm so sorry.'

Suddenly the sky disappeared, the noises of the creatures ceased, and rock started to appear. Sora and Matt looked around in surprise.

'We're in a cave!'

'We're in _the_ cave.', answer Yamato, understanding completely.

'You mean... it can't be? Again...' Sora sighted. 'From the darkness of my heart...'

'Yes. You still haven't passed it, did you?'

'So it was my fault.'

'No, Sora. I pushed you towards it.' Matt looked away.

'You're the one who taken me out of it.' Sora smiled warmly at him. '_Again_.'

'_Congratulations_.'

The kids jumped from fright. Jennai was standing besides them.

'Curious, isn't it? Last time, like you said, the cave appeared because of the darkness in your hearts, but you got passed it, it disappeared. But now, you didn't even know you weren't in the cave, but your strenght helped you realized you were_ here._'

'But is it the same cave?'

'Yes, it is. It sometimes appears to the ones drawn by darkness, and it is very real.'

Sora shivered.

'I had a suspicion you were the ones to go. Are you all set?' The old man had a concerned face.

'Now?' said Matt.

In front of them, appeared a tall mirror. It had ingraved flora on it, and words in a different language on top. Sora thought it beautiful, but it was cleared to her that this mirror was _not_ from the Digi world.

'This mirror has been here for a long time. Walk through it, and you can retreave the egg.'

The kids walked closer. Sora looked concerned at Matt, while he stared at it, absorbing the implications of what they were doing._ A new world._

'We can do it.', she said. She was smiling, a chalenging, warm smile. She wasn't faking positiveness this time. Was he responsible for this? He smiled as well.

'Yes. Together?' He retributed the smile and stretched him hand.

Hand in hand with Yamato Ishida? That was new, Sora thought. She hoped she wasn't blushing.

'Yes.'

And they steped inside.


	4. Chapter 4

Yamato hold Sora's hand as they fell, and a powerful shock came when they dived into water.

They must have sinked some distance when they started swimming. Finally, they came to the surface with a loud breathing.

'Oh my God! The water is so cold!' Sora exclaimed.

'The egg is in the water?', Matt said slowly, as his face of surprise was visible between shiverings.

'So, should we start looking?' Sora looked suspiciously around.

It was a terrifying view. The sky was greyish, as it was about a storm to come. And the sea was... endless.

'Let's suppose the egg floats?' she asked doubtfully.

'Yeah.' he could but agree. 'You swim that way, I'll go there.' Yamato turned but then came back. 'And Sora...don't start to worry. We're not leaving until we find it, and finding we will.'

Sora bit her lip not to smile. Who was the one with the pep talk now? But he was being sweet with her, possibly for the first time.

They both knew exactly what they would find: nothing. One look would have been enough to figure that out. But as went as far as they could, before turning back. Sora could see as she got closer Matt's puzzled face. Now they both were tired, besides being wet. Adding the fact that they should be asleep at this hour...

'Anything?'

'Nothing.'

'Great... a big pile of nothing.'

'Some new world.'

'Yeah.', she let a smile get away, even though now was the time to start panic.

'Do I have your permission to start panicking now, captain?' Sora's voice trembled with cold and the nerves, but her smile was still on.

'Yes.' Yamato was now panicking for real as well. But he smiled back.

Sudddenly, they both started giggling, laughing nervously at each other, happy that the other was staying positive, like it was that feeling that were making them float.

If someone was watching them right now would have thought they were losing their minds.

'Seriously now, Yamato,' Sora said between laughs, 'what can possibly can be the next move?'

'I...don't know.' And slowly, the giggles faded away.

'Have I ever told you how infinite things terrify me?...', Sora said suddenly.

'Really? I always thought the idea of the universe having no end awesome. There must be some other forms of living besides us in an endless universe, right?'

Sora smiled. 'You've met some. We were pioneers.'

'Right. Twice. You know, I always liked the idea of space. Astronomy... sounds intersting.'

'Great. I'll love to hear about it.' Sora used sarcasm against his main master this once. 'Maybe you can study it someday, when we get out of here...'

Matt closed his eyes in embarassment. Had he just tried to share stuff with her about himself? A date? In the ocean?

'Right, right.'

'I'm cold, Matt.'

'I know.'

Her face was sad now. He swimmed closer to her, their faces almost touching. He put his arms around her and his hands touched her shoulders, and Sora felt a chillinstantly,like she had never felt before. She managed to put her hands in his shoulders, making him strainghten and their eyes met. They both felt warmth filled them slowly, a thrilling kind of warmth. She looked at his saphire eyes, wet blonde hair, beautiful features. Yamato wasn't ever going to have hard times because of his looks, she thought. The sound of their breathes and the tapping water was the only thing they could hear. Yamato turn his eyes at her neck, her brown, soft, perfect neck, with her short red hair sticked to it, bouncing gently... Her also sticked blue polka dot shirt accompanying her heavy breathing. He thought how would be like to kiss that neck... when,

'What about down?' The words escaped from his lips like he never thought of them.

'What?'

'We swim underwater.'

Sora thought a bit. 'Yes. That must be the solution... But how deep?' Her eyes met his in worriness.

'As far as we could. I'll go until I find something. Okay?'

'Yes.' They counted three and dived.

They swimmed some distance until Sora saw Matt point something. It was a light, in the greenish darkness.

They swimmed until they reached it, and they could hardly take anymore.

Finally, the water ended. As they emerged, they took a while to recover.

'Well, surprise, it's a cave.' Yamato's use of sarcasm was so familiar that made Sora recover faster.

'I've never been so happy to see a cave.' Sora said with a smile and they both gave a short giggle again.

This was a beautiful cave. There was a green light, bright, that filled the air above.

They walked towards the only exit, their clothes dripping. Matt squizzed his white, green-sleaved, t-shirt.

And there it was an altar, and on top of it it was an egg. A digi-egg, with markings. As they walked closer Sora saw that the markings on the egg, cornucopias, shined, a celestial kind of glow.

Matt looked around.

And abruptly, Matt took her hand, and she went against his shoulder inconsciently. He threw her behind him and one hand hold her shirt strongly.

In the corner, involved in dark shadows, there was someone. It had the silhouette of a tall man.

The two children stare as towards them walked a _human_.


	5. Chapter 5

The man walked slowly into the light.

It was a tall man, long dark hair, heavy raincoat.

'Jennai send the kids, huh? How predictable.'

Sora heard Matt whispering. 'You get the egg, I'll stop him.'

As they started running, the man predicted Matt's advance, pushed him hard, and run towards Sora. Sora had already grabbed the egg, when the man held her by the neck, rising her up in the air, as Yamato watched in horror. Sora struggled, and all she cound reach was the man's eyes and nose, and she scratch them, putting up a good fight. After all, Sora was a sport's girl, she wasn't going down easy. Drops dripped in the floor from her wet hair and clothes.

'STOP! Let her go! It's me you want!'

The man whispered in her ear, 'Child of _love_.' Sora stopped , and stare in amazement. 'You will produce the strongest child of all. And I'll have him here, next to me.' And then he said loudly, cutting Yamato's protests. 'It's all right, I'll not hurt her. This is pathetic.'

And he let her fall with a big noise, causing Matt's heart to pop. He crawled next to her. The man picked up the egg.

'You came for this, huh? It will restore peace in your world. _For a while._'

Sora rested her head on Matt's shoulder as he spoke. 'We came here for that, and we will take it. It's an innocent, unborn digimon in there. What could you possibly want from it?'

'Oh, looks like someone doesn't know the whole story. Well' he said, after a pause,' I could let you take it, for something in return.'

'And what would that be?'

'Yamato...', Sora whispered, and he saw in her eyes her denial. 'We come back for it later.'

'Before, I told your friend about a person... A boy. I want you to promise me you'll bring him here, someday.' The creepy, deep voice finished the sentence in an ironic tone.

Matt looked at Sora. Her look was of concern, but she almost was about to clearly agree, and seeing it, Matt said

'No. No deal.' And he waited for the response.

'Oh fine.' The man sighted. 'It was a long shot. So... farewell.'

Matt got up and helped Sora to get on her feet, her arm over his shoulders. He started to walk back towards the cave, when-

'Aren't you forgetting something?'

And when they turned, the egg was on the ground, and an evil laugh eccoed through the space.

'He's gone' Sora said in amazement.

'Yeah.' Yamato picked up the egg. 'What the hell?'

'Better go now.' Sora said wisely.

'Can you swim?'

'Yes. It's nothing bad.'

Matt looked into her eyes, seeking for the truth. She noticed.

'I'll be fine. I have to swim anyway!'

They dived, and swimmed longer than they had to come to the cave. Matt saw Sora's strugling, slowing down, and grabed her arm, helping her. And as they were reaching for the surface-

They fell. It was like the ocean was standing against the wall, and they landed, wet, and with a pile of water, on the cold ground.

'We're back. Sora, we're back in the digi-wo-'

Sora stand inconscient in the ground, her red hair covering her face. The hair didn't move.

'Sora.'

Matt turned her and confirmed she wasn't breathing. She wasn't as good as a swimmer as he was.

'SORA!'

He shaked her angrily, and suddenly remembered what a reaction like this had set on her. He started to do CPR, and hesitantely put his lips against hers.

Her small chest widen, and after what seemed an eternity to Yamato, Sora started to spit the water.

Matt's sighted and let his cool, indifferent mask drop for a bit longer. He had read he should give her space to breathe, but he didn't. He hold her head and looked straight into her eyes.

'The egg?...'

Matt hold it up. It shined against the walls of the well-known dark cave. Sora smiled. They had succeded. He was smiling back, a wide smile she didn't know he could give. And Sora saw something in his eyes she had never seen before. It was a new kind of blue.

His breath came closer and he took her hand.

'Weird coincidences do happen. The two of us in cave again, huh?' It was a calm, sweet tone he was using.

'_Congratulations_!'

They both jumped and their heads bumped as they saw Jennai once again in front of them.

'The egg has been retrieved. I thank you.'

There was some questions about the journey, and the man was brought up. Jennai seemed involved in deep thought.

'Thank you again. And- if you could not tell this to your friends, I would appreciate. This world is something we cannot understand yet.'

Matt and Sora got up, and stood out of the cave.

'Goodbye, Jennai.'

'And children,' Jennai said after a pause. 'There aren't no coincidences, not as far as _I_ am concerned.'

Hours later, the children were on the tram again. They bit their goodbyes, once more. Promises of return were made and this time, there was more hope than the last time.

Lots of questions had been asked about the fact that Matt and Sora were soaking wet. There was no lake to be seen in proximities. But Sora claimed that she had wake up and not seen Matt, so she had look for them, founding him taking a midnight bath, and in surprise she had fell, and hit her head, which explained the bruises she had. She told the story so well that everyone believed her, and when she looked at Yamato he was looking at her with an amused expression and a crooked smile. So many new things had come from this small, quick adventure. And in that moment, she thought, what she had said was true: Yamato Ishida saw right through her and the opposite could be said.

After they waved, the children saw a colourful tunnel aproach.

Sora appeared after Yamato.

'Yamato.' He turned around.

'I forgot to say thank you. You saved my life.'

'No, I...' He tried to recall his cool composure. 'You would have done the same thing.'

'Perhaps.' She looked around shily, and then pulled a funny expression, 'Although there were times in the past I just wanted to hold your head under water because you're such an hardhead.'

She made him laugh. 'Yes, I know. You had good reasons.'

She turned her head on the side in a way that reminded him of Pyomon. Then she came closer to kiss him on the cheek.

Matt only saw her warmth redness come closer and instead of his cheek, their lips met.

Sora opened her eyes wide in surprise. But she didn't broke the kiss. Yamato felt the new, wet, hot lips on his and closed his eyes. He broke much seconds later. They stared into each others eyes, and on seeing her look of susprise, Matt understood she had not gone for his lips.

'Oh...no. I'm... so sorry.'

Sora couldn't say anything, but after a minute, she started to giggle. Matt turned around and looked if someone had seen what just happen, and naturally, his brother, as usually, was not far from him, with one of his most charming smile on his lips. Yamato made him a sign to stop and came quickly towards him.

Sora leant over the window, a wide smile on her face, which she covered with her hand, hiding it so to prevent inquiry.

Her eyes watched the colourful succession on the outside. After all, they were leaving their digimons behind, and Sora imagined that if Pyomon was here the little bird would have lots of questions about Sora's and Yamato's first kiss.

**_The End_**

Well, I'm on fire! This have been going very well, ideas are flowing widely for the first time in my life!

Like you might have realized it, or not,** the man** is from DA 02, is Yukio Oikawa. This idea came in seconds. Yukio was an intesting, mysterious man, and I gave him the ability to cross over more than one world. Why shouldn't he be in this one?

And this new world... it's the same Hikari was brought with Takeru again in 02, it had a beach and a dark ocean. Let's call it the Dark World. Since Matt and Sora built caves with the darkness in their hearts, well... this seemed appropriate. Also, sorry about the creepiness, I've read far too much Agatha Christie.

I wrote four chapters in a row, wow! And nothing like some reviews to keep me going, I'm sure tomorrow will be out a beggining of a next story. I really have so many ideas bottled within, and it's so hard to organize them and put them on paper. But now it's hollidays... and I'll do my best!


End file.
